


A Little Nerdy Love

by ami_ven



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: writerverse, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 23:52:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5110052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy’s dating rules, luckily, don’t seem to apply to Bruce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Nerdy Love

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "Nerdy Girls Need Love, Too" (song by Amy Lee Radigan)

Darcy had a set of rules, for dating.

Not where anybody’s hands should be and when, or how much tongue was acceptable on a first date. These rules were specific only to her, to be gradually scaled back as the number of dates with the same guy went up, mostly about how often she made nerdy pop-culture references.

Except, her rules had never quite accounted for Bruce Banner.

“Where are your glasses?” he’d asked, immediately after, “You look very nice,” so she’d put them back on (it was nice to see clearly) and let him lead her outside.

He mentioned _Doctor Who_ not three minutes into their walk to the restaurant, asked her opinion on _Trek_ captains and nodded with great interest to her theories on _Firefly_.

And when he kissed her at the door to the tower, achingly sweet but also somehow fierce and intense, Darcy decided he was a keeper.

THE END


End file.
